1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method, a service server, a traffic information relay method, an application server, a mobile communication terminal, a navigation terminal, an execution method, and a storage medium for providing traffic information using a short-range communication network, and more specifically to techniques for providing traffic information using a short-range communication network, in which a navigation terminal connectible to the short-range communication network receives traffic information from an application server in a mobile communication network via the mobile communication terminal and the service server, thereby overcoming restrictions of communication networks.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technologies, a variety of navigation terminals capable of locating a position or a moving path are installed in a vehicle or carried by a user to be used. Such a navigation terminal stores map information, together with a program for executing the map information. When the map information is changed due to constructions of new roads or buildings, the user downloads the map information from a personal computer (PC) and uses the downloaded map information. However, there is a problem in that the user cannot download updated map information when the user is moving or cannot connect to a PC.
Furthermore, if the navigation terminal is used as a navigator while a vehicle is driving, paths need to be updated in accordance with variation of traffic volumes. Update of paths is accomplished by receiving traffic information from a traffic information collecting center. The traffic information is usually provided by Transport Protocol Expert Group (TPEG). However, such a system does not provide nation-wide information.